kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Dark Forests
This information is solely for the possible outcomes table in the Dark Forests section. The coding knowledge is the same for all tables but the code you are about to copy is only used there. This page is protected to avoid random changes, if you have suggestions feel free to drop them in the comments section or leave a message on Marodex's talk page. Copy the following code: | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; SUPPLY TROOPS;"| - | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; MILITIAMEN"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; SCOUT"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; PIKEMEN"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; SWORDSMEN"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; ARCHER"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; CAVALRY"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; H CAVALRY"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; SUPPLY WAGON"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; BALLISTAE"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; BATTERING RAM"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; CATAPULT"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; RESEARCH"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; KNIGHT LV"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; LOSSES"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Wanderer of Din"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Blade of Netzekt"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Arm of Gevrah"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Priest of Yeshod"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Sahereen Hound"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Remez Banshee"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Son of Ysbadden"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Atzmus Rider"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Sidhe Scorpion"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Sidhe Templar"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; The Ink Knight"|- Click the Edit button here: Now, if your battle was, for example, in a level 8 Dark Forest, then scroll down to the level 8 section. This will look like the following code: | colspan="1" rowspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Level 8 The Rowspan="3" means, that there are currently 3 battle reports for level 8. This means IF you add another battle report, you need to raise this number by one or whatever the number of battle reports you are adding for this level. Keep in mind that if you enter different levels, you need to raise the corresponding rowspan. Since we are entering ONE level 8 battle report the code will look like this after we are done: | colspan="1" rowspan="4" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Level 8 Let's scroll to the bottom of the level 8 battle reports and add a new seperator by first typing: |- Once this is done, we will paste the code we copied from the very top. Now you can enter all your information. When you are done editing make sure to add another seperator to finish your row: |- The end of your code should now look like this: | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Atzmus Rider"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Sidhe Scorpion"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; Sidhe Templar"|- | style="vertical-align: center; text-align: center; The Ink Knight"|- |- | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Level 9 As you can see we finished adding our code, ended it with a seperator and on the next row of code the level 9 section starts. If you follow this code, you should never have issues with the table being distorted. As a last note, if you have multiple losses, do not use enter to create a new row but simply put: < br/> between your losses. An example would look like this: 1.500 MM 500 SM 500 HC You can always contact Marodex about editing the Possible Outcomes table or post your suggestions on how to make this page deliver the information better.